You Belong With Me
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: I know this has been done many times, but this is my first songfic and I want to know if I can do them like I can with my stories. Major DXS and some TXJ.


**A/N This is my first songfic so it may not be that good. In this one Valerie is back on the A-list and cheerleading team, but still liked Danny. I don't own Danny Phantom or the song You Belong With Me.**

_Sam's Point of View_

I was waiting in my room for my best friends Danny and Tucker to arrive for our study group. Suddenly, the phone rang, "Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hey Sam," my friend Tucker said.

"Hey Tuck," I said, "Are you on your way?"

"No, apparently my mom got me a tutor, sorry," Tucker said.

I sighed, "Okay," I said.

"Don't worry Sam, I'm sure Danny will come this time," Tucker said.

"I doubt it Tuck," I said, "I mean between ghost hunting and Valerie I'm surprised he's making the grades he is."

"Well, again I'm sorry Sam," Tucker said.

"It's okay," I said.

"Bye," Tucker said.

"Bye," I said and hung up.

I sighed and put my face in my pillow. Suddenly, there was a knock at the window. I turned in shock and saw Danny in Phantom form floating there, "Danny!" I said happily for once.

Danny phased through the window and turned to Danny Fenton, "Hey Sam," Danny said, "Where's Tuck?"

"His mom got him a tutor," I said.

"So that's where Jazz went," Danny said and shook his head, "Come on I need help with math, English, Science-"

I put my figure to his mouth, "I get it," I said, "Come sit down and we'll get started."

Danny smiled sending chills down my spine, but hid it very well. We studied for about five minutes before Danny's cell phone rang a very familiar tone. Danny sighed and gave me an apologetic look and answered it, "Hello?" Danny said.

I could hear yelling from the other end, "Valerie," Danny started, but the yelling continued.

I kept my eyes on my textbook so he wouldn't see the pain in my eyes, _'I hate seeing him like this,'_ I thought.

"Valerie it was a joke, come on have a sense of humor," Danny said.

I heard the yelling continue, only louder and Danny winced, "Val-" there was a click on the other end.

Danny looked at the phone and fell on my bed sighing.

_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset**_

_**She's going off about something that you said cause**_

_**She doesn't get your humor like I do.**_

"Danny does she ever get when you're trying to be funny?" I asked.

"Sometimes," Danny said, "But most of the time no."

I gave him a sad look, "Come on let's get back to studying," I said.

Danny nods and we get through English, math, and Science before he had to leave to go home, "See you Wednesday Sam," Danny said and flew out the window.

I sighed, and put my textbooks in my bag and put my Evanescence CD in and listened to it as I got ready for bed. I walk by my 'diary' and decided to look through it. I saw pictures of Danny, Tucker, and I from when we were little, Danny and Tucker hugging (I still can't believe I didn't put that in the year book), and finally when Danny was turned into Danny Phantom. I smiled at the memory, but it then turned into a frown, _'Danny will never be able to tell Valerie that he's Phantom, because she'll destroy him,'_ I thought sadly.

I sighed for the tenth time that not and put my 'diary' on my side table and turned out the light and went to bed.

_**I'm in my room; it's a typical Tuesday night**_

_**I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like**_

_**And she'll never know your story like I do.**_

I woke up the next morning and went to my dresser. I decided to switch things up and put on a black T-shirt, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes. I put my hair in its normal half pony tail. Tucker called me and said that Jazz was taking him to school early for some more study time. I grabbed my book bag and put my 'diary' in so I could look at it during my free period. I looked at myself in the mirror then at a picture of Danny I have and sighed, _'I wish he wouldn't be so clueless and realize that I'm in love with him,' _I thought sadly and went out of my room.

_**But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts**_

_**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**_

_**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**_

_**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**_

_**Been here all along so why can't you see?**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

I walk out of my house and see Danny standing there waiting, "Hey," Danny said.

"Hey," I said and we started walking to school.

"So…" I say, "Jazz took Tucker to school?"

"She did?" Danny asked, "Okay either she wants him to well in school, or she has a crush on him."

"Or both," I said.

Danny laughed for the first time in a long time, _'This is always so easy,' _I thought.

_**Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans**_

_**I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be**_

_**Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself**_

_**Hey isn't this easy?**_

"That may be," Danny said, "But he'll get overshadowed for a long time if he hurts her."

"Protective much?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Danny smiled lighting me up inside, _'I never get to see that smile anymore,'_ I thought.

"Maybe," Danny said still smiling.

My smile fell, "Danny that's one of the first times I've seen you smile," I said, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Danny's smile fell and looked at the ground, "I'm fine, really Sam," Danny said.

_'No you're not,' _I thought, _'You forget that I've known you since Kindergarten. I know when you're lying. I hate Valerie. She's made you act not yourself, the only time you act like yourself is when you're around me or Tuck or when you're fighting ghosts. Why Valerie Danny?'_

_**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town**_

_**I haven't seen it in a while, since she brought you down**_

_**You say you find I know you better than that**_

_**Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?**_

"Sam?" I heard Danny say.

"What?" I said coming out of my thought, "Sorry Danny I was thinking about some things."

Danny nodded, "Well I have to go, Valerie wants me to meet her at her locker."

"Okay, bye," I said.

"Bye," I said and watched as my love left me.

_**She wears high heels, I wear sneakers**_

_**She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers**_

_**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find**_

_**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time**_

_**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you**_

_**Been here all along so why can't you see? **_

_**You belong with me**_

_**Standing by, waiting at your back door**_

_**All this time how could you not know that?**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

I was sitting in my room one Friday night looking through my 'diary' and smiling at all the pictures of Danny, both human and ghost Danny. Suddenly, the temperature dropped, "Danny?" I said closing my 'diary'.

"Hey Sam," Danny said turning visible and human.

I looked into Danny's blue eyes and saw them all fogged up, I gasped, "Danny what happened?" I asked worried.

Danny didn't look at me. I got off my bed and lead him over and told him to sit. Danny sat down on my bed and I sat beside him, "Now," I said, "What happened?"

"Valerie," Danny said.

"What about her?" I asked.

"I broke up with her," Danny said.

"Why?" I asked shocked.

"She cheated on me with the new guy," Danny said tears falling.

I knew that Danny never cried, not even when he has a huge cut in him, "Oh Danny," I said and pulled him into a hug and let him cry.

Danny cried for I don't know how long before I started talking, "Danny, if Valerie cheated on you then she really didn't love you," I said.

Danny pulled away, "I know," Danny said, "But I loved her."

I felt my heart go to my best friend. I got off the bed and went to one of my dresser drawers and pulled out a book and gave it to Danny. Danny gave me a confused look, but then looked at the title and smiled, "What's this for?" Danny asked as he held the 'How to be an astronaut' book.

"Well it was supposed to be your birthday present," I said and sat back down on my bed, "But right now you need a pick-me-up."

Danny smiled, "Thanks," Danny said.

_**Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night**_

_**I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry**_

_**I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams**_

_**I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.**_

"Do you need to stay the night?" I asked, "My parents are gone and I could ask me grandma and call Jazz or your parents."

Danny smiled again, "Sure," Danny said.

I smiled and nodded and went to ask my grandma and call Danny's house.

Three weeks later…

Danny, Tucker, Jazz, and I were walking to school with Tucker and Jazz holding hands. Danny was getting better every day and was smiling and laughing more often. When we entered the school Danny was attacked by Valerie, "Hey, Danny," Valerie said.

"What do you want?" Danny said.

"I was just wondering if you'd take me to the dance?" Valerie asked.

I looked in shock at Valerie, "What?" Danny asked, "What about Wally?"

"Who cares about him?" Valerie asked, "So?"

I walked away from the scene and towards my locker, "Sam," Danny called.

I ignored him and kept on walking. I avoided Danny the rest of the day and told my grandma that I wanted to be left alone.

_**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?**_

_**Been here all along so why can't you see?**_

_**You belong with me**_

Suddenly, Danny phased through me window, "Sam?" Danny asked.

"What is it Danny?" I asked not looking at him.

"Sam what's wrong?" Danny asked floating over to me.

"Nothing," I said.

"Sam," Danny said sitting on my bed, "Please tell me."

_**Standing by or waiting at your back door**_

_**All this time how could you not know that**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

"You're too clueless," I said.

"What?" Danny said.

"You're too clueless to see that Valerie doesn't understand you at all," I said a tear falling.

"I know that," Danny said.

"What?" I said shocked.

Danny smiled, "You left, so you didn't see me say no to Valerie," Danny said and floated about 1 foot in the air.

"You did?" I asked, "Why?"

"Because I wanted to ask someone else," Danny said.

"Oh," I said disappointed, "Who?"

Danny smiled and picked me up bridal style. I yelped in surprise and grabbed his neck. Danny laughed and flew out my window. I always loved flying with him, but why was he doing it? I looked at Danny who seemed to glow under the moonlight, "Danny where are we going?" I asked.

Danny looked down at me and smiled, "Nowhere," Danny said.

I raised an eyebrow, "Then what are we doing?" I asked confused.

Danny smiled at me again, "I told you that I wanted to ask someone other than Valerie, and that's what I'm going to do," Danny said.

"Oh," I said trying not to cry again.

Danny smiled again and stopped flying, "So?" Danny asked.

"So what?" I asked confused.

"Will you go with me?" Danny asked me.

I looked at Danny with a mix of shock and happiness, "Me?" I asked.

Danny nodded, "Not clueless anymore am I?" Danny asked smirking.

"No, no you're not," I said, "And yes, Danny. I'll go with you."

Danny smiled and kissed me as he floated in the sky. The next day at the dance everyone cheered when Danny and I came in holding hands, well everyone but Valerie who stormed off. Tucker and Jazz were going around to almost everyone at the dance, who were giving them money, I didn't want to know at the moment, but I had a feeling we would be chasing after the couple sometime soon. Danny and I danced and had a good time, well until Skulker showed up and caused everyone to run out screaming.

_**Have you ever thought just maybe**_

_**You belong with me**_

_**You belong with me**_

**A/N Well that's my first song fic. Tell me what you think and if I should do more of this song or any song. I don't own Danny Phantom or You Belong With Me.**


End file.
